


friendship

by r0wlets



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, i keep getting into these rarepairs why me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0wlets/pseuds/r0wlets
Summary: Chisato decides to strengthen a relationship with an acquaintance. Oneshot.





	friendship

_friendship_

Chisato leaned against the gate, holding the leash close to her chest. She could feel her heart beating faster than usual, and it pained her slightly. Since she was always on top of things, it was unusual for her to feel this anxious. She hadn’t felt anxious at all since she performed in Miyagawa-san’s play. But it was normal to feel nervous when inviting friends over for the first time, wasn’t it? Although, to be fair the person she’d invited wasn’t exactly a _friend_ …more like an acquaintance. And she never really invited anyone over besides Kanon, such was the loneliness of a former child actress. 

She bit her lip, holding back a smile. Hina kept bothering her for a sleepover but she hadn’t caved in yet…she wasn’t the type to get upset easily but she’d be just a little bothered by this…

Footsteps approached upon the long drive. Chisato’s grip on the leash loosened just slightly, and her huge dog went flying into the arms of her blue-haired acquaintance, knocking her right down on the pavement. She ran after him, arms waving and dress fluttering in the wind.”Daiki-chan, stop that! Get off of her!” she scolded, hovering over the golden retriever. “I’m sorry, Hikawa-san. Your sister told me that you really like dogs, but this probably wasn’t the welcome you had expected…”

Sayo gave her the usual chilly glare. Ah, yes, nothing less from the Roselia guitarist. “I do really like dogs,” she said abruptly, scratching the dog’s ears. “I just…when you told me you had a dog, Shirasagi-san, I had envisioned….well, anything else, really. What type of dog is he?”

“Golden retriever. His name’s Daiki. He’s five years old. He’s my best companion since my parents are always away.”

“Hina and I have been trying to convince our parents to get a dog for years now. They kept saying it’s too much work for forever, but recently they’ve started to come around to the idea. We’d get a small dog, though. Mother would never want one that’s too big.”

“Ah, I see. Do you prefer big dogs or small dogs, Hikawa-san?”

Chisato felt the glare still on her. “All dogs. Did you have any plans on what we were doing today, Shirasagi-san?”

“Hmmm, not really. I have to walk Daiki first, but we could do whatever you want afterwards. That is, if he’ll ever get off of you. Daiki-chaaan, did you find a new friend and leave me all alone?”

Daiki immediately leapt off of his new friend and ran over to her side, sniffing her dress. Chisato petted his head and took back the leash, wrapping it twice around her hand. Extending her hand out to Sayo, she helped the other girl up and brushed the dirt and paw prints off her dress. Perhaps she was just overthinking things, but even after Sayo got situated and steady, the other girl didn’t engage in letting go of her hand. In fact, she could’ve sworn it was just a little bit clammy. Looking away, Sayo gently yanked her arm and took a step forward. “I-I’m fine with anything as long as Daiki tags along. You should give quality care to your pets, Shirasagi-san.”

“…o-of course.” 

Daiki led the way down the long path. Chisato and her family lived in a secluded gated community, so it was a slight distance from the city. Along the way she noticed an old bike neatly locked by a parking. So, this is what the normies called inconvenience. Still conscious of Sayo’s grip on her, she let the dog lead them as they walked side by side in silence. Before joining Pastel Palettes, she never minded the silence, much preferring to be left alone to her own thoughts, but now she finally knew how bothersome silence could be.

Especially with someone as equally intimidating as Sayo. Small talk was terrible. 

Chisato’s nose twitched at the scent of freshly-mowed grass, and she couldn’t help but sneeze. Pausing, she was forced to let go of Sayo’s hand and take out her handkerchief to blow her nose. “Sorry,” she apologized. “Allergy season.”

“No need to apologize. You like Rilakkuma?”

She almost dropped the handerchief. Anyone would notice the cute bears embroidered along the handkerchief’s edges. Instinctively she turned defensive, hands on her hips. “It’s like you’ve never met someone with a personal touch before, Hikawa-san,” she sneered.

“Not from either of us, anyway….but Rilakkuma is cute. It suits your image…”

“O-oh? Thank you?”

They stared at each other wide-eyed, Chisato’s handkerchief frozen on her nose. She used to think she’d always hate the Hikawa siblings. When the three of them went to elementary and middle school together, she constantly heard of them as a wonder twin-type duo. They were so close and had to compete to be number one in everything – academics, sports, extracurriculars, friends. Even though she was out of school half the time because of her gigs, word got out enough so often that it was exhausting. 

When they finally split into different high schools and bands, Chisato noticed a change with the twins. Hina increased her stubbornness and spontaneity, and Sayo kept shutting herself away from everyone. The older twin was constantly at the top of Chisato’s class and was on her way to becoming student council president, but not much was known about her at all until well after she joined Roselia. It was the same with Chisato and Pastel Palettes. If Sayo ever felt as lonely as she did sometimes…

Her grip on the leash almost broke free again, and both girls scrambled to grab it. Their hands touched on top of one another’s, and Daiki waddled between and around their legs. It didn’t feel awkward, but she wasn’t really sure what else to call it. “You can let go now, Hikawa-san,” she said coolly.

Almost immediately came, ‘I think I have a good grip on your dog, Shirasagi-san.”

They both took a step forward, neither of them letting go of the leash. Chisato looked up at Sayo, giving her best award-winning smile. All of that endurance training over the years with Kaoru was finally going to pull off. “Really, it’s fine, Hikawa-san. I don’t want to infringe on your kindness.”

“No, it’s fine, Shirasagi-san, I don’t want to infringe on your hospitality.”

Another step. Chisato felt Sayo’s hands tighten around her own. It was like they were holding onto more than Daiki’s leash at this point. As Kaoru might suggest, they were holding onto a fleeting string of fate. And she was determined enough to not let go. All she had to do was endure it a little bit longer, walk Daiki, and-

“BOOF!”

A squirrel ran across the road and Daiki leapt forward, yanking both girls after him. Chisato felt the breath knocked out of her as the golden retriever ran down the hill. Oh, no. Not again. Her beautiful dog’s one weakness. Every time he saw something move, he had to chase after it. He was the reason why Chisato had finally agreed to Kaoru’s ridiculous endurance tests. It was all fun and games until man’s best friend made you crash into a little kid’s birthday party. 

When she finally opened her eyes, she realized that Sayo was still holding onto her hands, keeping up with the pace. An uneven grimace was spread across her face. If that didn’t put the guitarist at least on the respect level…no, couldn’t think like that. Sayo deserved more than respect at this rate. Chisato bit her lip, taking as deep of a breath as she could. “Hikawa-san, do you think we could become friends?!” she practically shouted.

A few people looked at their direction. Sayo’s pale face ran a rosy pink blush across her cheeks. “D-Do you really think now’s a good time to ask, Shirasagi-san?!” she hissed.

“No! Is it ever a good time, though?!”

They were going through the park. Chisato’s stomach turned as she realized they were close to the pool. More than once Daiki loved to plunge headfirst into the pool, regardless of what he had been chasing. But all the times before, Kaoru had always been the one to go after him. She was the only one whom Chisato had ever trusted with the dog, and often the two of them had spent long afternoons together. Once, when Kaoru was on the verge of a panic attack, she had even lent her friend to her for the weekend. They went camping.

Now that she thought about it, perhaps she relied too much on Kanon and Kaoru to do the dirty work for her. Before joining Pastel Palettes, she merely thought of most people as stepping stones to get what she wanted. Now she considered her bandmates her friends, and she was getting along better with her classmates at school, too. Why else would she have invited Sayo to anything other than to form a closer bond with her? Like friends…

She gulped. Well, if this was a normal way to make friends…

Swatting Sayo’s hands away, she leaned forward and jumped onto Daiki just as he plunged right into the pool with a big SPLASH. Behind her she could hear lifeguards and fellow swimmers laughing, used to her dog’s theatrics by now. Luckily neither had any worries about drowning, given that Chisato was a decent swimmer and Daiki loved anything to do with water. He was already showing his appreciation by swimming laps around the edges, panting softly. 

Chisato let go of the leash and leaned on him, sighing against his wet, smelly dog fur. As Eve would say, sometimes one just had to let go and concentrate on pure bushido, whatever that really meant. When she noticed Sayo staring right at her, she half-expected the girl to turn around and leave right away. Instead, she took a seat on the edge and dipped her feet in the pool, sighing with a slight smile.

She let Daiki go on the next round, letting him take his own exercise for a bit. She finally realized just how utterly soaked she was as Sayo smoothed long, blond locks of hair away from her face. ”He’s really enjoying himself, isn’t he?’ she asked softly. 

“Yes, Daiki really loves the outdoors. He always acts like such an excitable puppy.”

“I’d never have guessed that you jump right after him like that. You’ve really changed, Shirasagi-san. For the better, I mean.”

They were silent for a few seconds. Then, “You too, Sayo-chan!” Chisato blurted out, looking up with wide eyes. It was the truth, she was speaking the truth…”You’ve changed for the better, too, Sayo-chan!”  
She thought, again, that Sayo would turn and walk away, but a long finger merely brushed over her lips and a soft kiss was planted on her head. Slowly looking up she saw that Sayo’s glance was anywhere but her,her cheeks a full shade of red. “Shhh, you’re gonna make us both look too soft,” she hissed, smirking.”All of you, dummies.Really.”

“Ufufu. Ufufufu….”

Chisato tilted her head back and laughed, holding her stomach with her hands until she began crying. She kept laughing because it was so ridiculous. Water began to go up her nose, and Daiki booped her from behind, sniffing her back. Sayo took ahold of her wrist, still blushing. “Come on, let’s get you out of there and warmed up. Some extra-hot curry ought to do the work.”

Nodding, she let herself be pulled out of the pool. She wobbled a little when she stood up on solid ground again, but luckily Sayo was there to balance her, putting an arm around her back. Soon she was able to compose herself and grab Daiki out of the water, the golden retriever disagreeing with the decision with a hearty shake of his entire body. Chisato placed a hand on her hip and smiled, shaking her head. “Oh, Daiki-chan, whatever shall we do with you?” she asked teasingly. “Shall we be going, then, Sayo-chan?” 

A towel was thrown at her face. Sayo positioned it on the top of her head and began drying her hair. “Honestly, everyone I know is so damn insufferable.”

They both laughed. Chisato basked in the soft touch, leaning her head in Sayo’s hands. Sometimes being a normie teenager wasn’t always so bad.


End file.
